Corrente oO
by Hanna Yin-Yang
Summary: Naruto e seus amigos faziam uma festa do pijama na mansão dos Uchihas. Foi então que o loiro recebeu a corrente da garota morta chamada Samara... XDDD Será que eles sobrevivem? XP [Esse certamente é o pior resumo que eu já fiz uu] UA e oneshot o


Hanna- Yo minna! \o/ Acredito que todo mundo deve ter recebido no mínimo uma vez aquela maldita corrente da garota chamada Samara que morreu e tal... ¬¬ Então, resolvi transformar isso em uma fic! \o/ A corrente não vai ser a mesma, mas a idéia da garota chamada Samara persiste. Mas, no final todo mundo que leu vai ficar se perguntando algumas coisas, (como eu mesma faço algumas perguntas dentro da fic oO) disso eu tenho certeza uù Se alguém tiver resposta para essas perguntas, me diga! XD Então, boa leitura \o\

Obs- Eu tô com preguiça de escrever muito, por isso vou optar por um modo de escrita mais leve XDD

-qualquer coisa- narração e falas XD

_É sério? O-o' -pensamentos_

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

**Corrente**

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Gaara e Shikamaru estavam reunidos na mansão dos Uchihas, fazendo uma festa do pijama. (1ª pergunta- Desde quando eles são tão amigos a ponto de fazerem festa do pijama? oO) (2ª pergunta- Sasuke mora numa mansão? Não? Agora mora uu Sasuke- Primeira coisa boa que vc faz pra mim o.o)

Neji e Gaara conversavam qualquer besteira, Naruto e Lee faziam guerra de travesseiros, Shikamaru dormia e Sasuke remexia no computador, verificando seus e-mails.

Neji- Por falar nisso, Sasuke, onde está o seu irmão?

Sasuke- Ele disse que ia no cinema com o Haku e o Deidara. (3ª pergunta- Desde quando Itachi e Sasuke moram juntos? XDD) (4ª pergunta- Como diabos o Haku ta vivo? oO) -Sasuke abriu sua caixa de mensagens, se surpreendo com o número de e-mails recebidos "350 novos e-mails"

Sasuke- _Mas como pode? Eu limpei a minha caixa de entrada ainda ontem! O-O'_ –Depois de analisar um pouco, constatou que 80 mensagens eram da Sakura, 70 da Ino, 100 do Orochimaru e as outras 100 de outras fãs. No mais rápido que conseguiu, Sasuke excluiu todos os e-mails. –Alguém quer entrar um pouco? U.u'

Naruto- Eu quero! \o/ Quero ver se ganhei algum e-mail novo! n.n –Naruto pulou da cama, e foi verificar seus e-mails. Dentre todas as mensagens que havia recebido, uma lhe chamou atenção. –É do Itachi!

Sasuke- O que? o.Ó –Se aproximou e começou a ler o e-mail junto com Naruto, acabando com qualquer direito de privacidade do loiro.

"Yo Naruto-kun! n///n Tudo bem com você?

Não que eu acredite nessas mensagens de correntes, mas pensei em mandar pra você, pra que ria um pouco dessas besteiras nas quais muitas pessoas acreditam.

**Meu nome é Samara, e eu teria 17 anos se fosse viva. Eu era uma garota feliz e inocente, até que fui morta pelo meu vizinho. **

**Eu tinha apenas 15 anos quando ele me estrangulou. Lembro que, antes de que eu morresse, aquele homem maldito depositou uma boneca vestida de roxo no meu lado, e disse que aquele seria o meu único meio de diversão pelo resto da eternidade. **

**Mas ele se enganou. Achei coisas bem mais divertidas, como matar pessoas. Não que eu tenha me livrado da boneca... Mas tudo o que eu quero é descansar. Por isso, mande esta mensagem para 5 pessoas em menos de 5 minutos. Se não fizer isso, haverá 5 sinais da minha vinda:**

**1-A luz piscará 5 vezes.**

**2- Eu baterei na porta de entrada 5 vezes.**

**3- O telefone tocará 5 vezes, e eu te direi "Logo logo te buscarei...". **

**4- Você verá a minha boneca.**

**5- A luz piscará 5 vezes novamente, e na 5ª vez, eu sairei dentre a escuridão.**

Cômico, né Naruto-kun? XD Bem, até mais, bjs. n/.\n

Itachi."

Passaram-se alguns segundos desde que a mensagem foi lida em voz alta por Sasuke. Todos haviam parado o que faziam (até o Shikamaru tinha acordado! oO) para ouvir a história. Naruto tremia de medo. Quanto aos outros, começaram a rir descontroladamente.

Gaara- AHUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUAHU Nossa, to morrendo de medo da vingativa Samara!

Neji- Acho melhor chamarmos um exorcista, nossas vidas correm perigo! XD

Lee- Essa Samara tem o fogo da juventude dentro dela para conseguir mandar e-mails apesar de estar morta! XDD

Shikamaru- huahauahuahua que problemático. Como tem gente que não tem o que fazer...

Sasuke- Hnf, só podia ser coisa daquele baka do Itachi...

Naruto- M-mas não é melhor eu repassar? Sabe, só pra garantir... e.e'

Lee-... Naruto-kun, você está com medo disso? O.o

Naruto- Eu não! ù//ú Não é medo, é precaução!

Todos- ¬¬'

Neji- Covarde u.u

Naruto- Não sou covarde! Ò.ó E eu estava brincando, não vou repassar essa mensagem tosca! Úu

Shikamaru- Assim que se fala. Bem, vamos dormir agora? –Levou a mão até a boca, bocejando preguiçosamente.

Gaara- E pra variar, você quer dormir, né? ¬¬ Sinceramente, não sei o que é que a minha irmã viu em você...

Shikamaru- E por acaso alguém tem uma idéia melhor do que dormir? U.Ú –Os garotos começaram uma pequena discussão, que persistiu por alguns minutos, até que algo chamou a atenção de todos. A luz piscou.

Lee- ... Er, Sasuke, a fiação da mansão ta com defeito? oo'

Sasuke- Acho que ta velha demais... –A luz piscou pela 2ª vez- o.o'

Naruto- É a Samara! T.T –Aconteceu de novo, pela 3ª vez.-

Neji- Naruto! Não existe Samara alguma! -4ª vez.-

Shikamaru- Foi apenas uma coincidência. -5ª vez-

Gaara- ... Ta certo que a tal de Samara não existe, mas mesmo assim, a luz piscar justamente 5 vezes é uma GRANDE coincidência...

Neji- A não Gaara, vai dizer que você também acha que uma garota morta vai vir nos levar para o além? u.ú

Sasuke- Se essa história tivesse algum fundamento, então agora bateriam na por... ¬¬ -O som de uma mão batendo na porta ecoa pelo local, calando o Uchiha.

Todos- oo'

Shikamaru- Err... Vai lá atender, Sasuke. A mansão é sua u.u'

Sasuke- ...Deve ser o Itachi que esqueceu a chave u.u'''' Vem comigo, Naruto.

Naruto- Tu ta delirando se acha que eu vou sair daqui! –Batem na porta pela 2ª vez-

Gaara- Eu vou com você... No máximo do máximo é um ladrão.

Lee- _Ladrão que bate na porta da frente? ¬¬'_ -3ª vez-

Sasuke e Gaara descem a escadaria, e escutam o som pela 4ª vez. Eles se aproximam da porta, e Sasuke, tentando conter o medo que começava a lhe assombrar, devagar tocou a maçaneta e abriu a porta.

Escuridão, e nada mais.

Sasuke trancou a porta de novo, dando meia volta, junto com Gaara. Ambos tentando manter para o outro a pose de durão. Em seguida, a 5ª batida. E os dois esquecem-se do orgulho, subindo correndo as escadas, na maior velocidade que suas pernas poderiam lhes proporcionar. Entraram no quarto do Uchiha mais novo, fechando a porta rapidamente.

Lee- E quem era? o.o

Gaara- ...Ninguém... –O silêncio tomou conta do lugar, novamente.

Shikamaru- Bem, a solução é lógica. É só não sairmos do quarto pelo resto da noite! –Todos concordam com a cabeça.

Mas, em menos de 1 minuto, Naruto começou a se contrair, chamando a atenção de todos.

Naruto- Eu preciso ir no banheiro! T.T

Todos- -capotam-

Neji- ...Então, é melhor irmos todos juntos dessa vez... –Os garotos saíram do quarto. Sasuke e Shikamaru acompanharam Naruto, esperando-o do lado de fora do banheiro. Neji, Lee e Gaara ficaram um pouco mais afastados, monitorando o corredor.

-TRRRIMMMM! –O telefone que se encontrava no meio do corredor tocou pela 1ª vez.

Lee- Deixa que eu atendo! \o\ -Se aproximou do telefone, mas foi segurado por Gaara.

Gaara- Seu maluco! Esqueceu que naquela corrente tava escrito sobre o telefone?! Ò.ó –O telefone tocou novamente.-

Lee- Mas pode ser alguma emergência! ;.; -Tocou pela 3ª vez.-

Neji, que começava a se sentir "desafiado" pela aparente força sobrenatural que os rondava, se aproximou do telefone, assistindo-o tocar uma vez mais. Suando frio, ele tirou-o do gancho, pondo-o próximo ao ouvido.

Neji- ...Alô?

Chouji- Alô, é da pizzaria? –Neji capotou no chão.-

Neji- Pizzaria é a ...! –(Hanna- Achei melhor censurar essa parte... -.-) O jovem desligou o aparelho na cara de Chouji.

Segundos depois, o telefone voltou a tocar. Neji o atendeu já falando o que lhe vinha a cabeça:

Neji- VAI PROCURAR A PIZZARIA LÁ NOS QUINTOS DOS...!

Pessoa- ...Logo logo te buscarei... –Foi o que murmurou uma voz macabra, desligando em seguida. Neji ficou estático, deixando o telefone cair no chão. Gaara e Lee olhavam amedrontados.

Em seguida, Naruto, Sasuke e Shikamaru chegaram, ambos olhando interrogativos para a cena.

Sasuke- Mas que diabos está havendo?

Neji- Aconteceu!

Naruto- Aconteceu o que?

Gaara- A ligação. 5 toques.

Neji- E a mesma fala descrita na corrente.

Lee- Nós estamos perdidos, não tem mais tempo para repassar a corrente!

Shikamaru- Droga. O pior de tudo é que isso ta me tirando o sono...!

Naruto- S-sasuke... Você é gay?

Sasuke- Que raio de pergunta é essa agora, Naruto? o.ô'

Naruto- Pelo amor de deus, diga que você é gay, eu não ligo!

Sasuke- o.õ?

Naruto- É que, se você não for, então não há muita explicação para aquilo! \T.T –Naruto apontou para uma boneca com vestes roxas, sentada no meio do corredor escuro.

Todos- ºOº!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Saíram correndo o mais rápido que puderam, trancando-se no quarto.

Lee- -se ajoelhou, começando a rezar.- Ó Kami-sama, dai-me mais alguns anos de vida para que eu possa ajudar os necessitados...

Gaara- Lee! Nós não vamos morrer!

Lee- Vamos sim! ;.;

Naruto- É tudo culpa de vocês! Eu disse que deveríamos repassar a corr...! – A luz piscou uma vez.

Todos- oo!

Sasuke- É... É a fiação! Tem que ser a fiação! X.x – Piscou novamente.

Neji- ARGH! Droga! Vou morrer sem dizer pra Tenten que eu amo ela!

Lee- Como é? o-o'

Neji- Descobri agora! ;.; -A luz piscou pela 3ª vez.

Shikamaru- Droga... Cadê a Temari pra me salvar?! x.x

Gaara- É! Cadê a Temari? T.T –Pela 4ª vez.-

Naruto- Adeus Sasuke! x.x –Abraçou o amigo, enquanto a luz piscou pela 5ª vez.-

Quando clareou novamente, bem a frente dos garotos, parada perante a porta, uma garota de cabelos negros compridos, pela pálida e inchada, de cabeça baixa e usando uma roupa branca estava parada, segurando a mesma bonequinha com a mão esquerda. Ela foi devagarzinho se aproximando do grupo.

Sasuke abraçava fortemente Naruto, quando conseguiu escutar algo... Apesar do medo, aguçou ainda mais a audição. Eram... risos? Olhou para o armário, concluindo que os risos vinham de lá. Sasuke olhou para Samara, notando dois riscos muito familiares abaixo dos olhos.

Sasuke- ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!! -Como em reflexo, Sasuke tocou a primeira "coisa" que tinha nas mãos na direção do ser a sua frente. Infelizmente, a primeira "coisa" que ele segurava era o pobre Naruto.

Naruto- IARRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! - Voou, caindo em cima da garota, que se revelou ser Itachi. (Hanna- Se fosse meu irmão, eu matava ¬¬'') ITACHI?! O.O

Lee e os outros logo saíram da paralisia gerada pelo pânico, ao verem Itachi rindo descontroladamente da cara deles.

Sasuke- E não é só ele! u.u – Foi até o armário, abrindo-o. De lá caíram Deidara e Haku, um por cima do outro, ambos também riam até não poder mais.

Naruto e seus amigos, mais do que irritados, olhavam para os três com todo o ódio que possuíam. Lee notou que Deidara tinha na mão um controle que desliga a luz automaticamente e Haku um celular.

Shikamaru- VOCÊS...! QUERIAM NOS MATAR DO CORAÇÃO, É?!

Itachi- AHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAH Quase conseguimos, não é?! XD

Haku- Eu... AHUAHUAHAUHAUA Eu disse pra eles que... AHUAHAUAHUAHAU Era maldade fazer esse tipo de brincadeira com vocês... HAUAHUAHAUHAUAH!!

Deidara- Mas não deu pra HAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHA Não deu pra evitar! Vocês precisavam ter visto suas caras! HUHAUAHUAHUAHAUAHUAH

Todos- ò.ó -Deidara e Haku se levantaram, ainda rindo.

Gaara- Eu pensei que fosse morrer, mas estava enganado... Porque quem vai morrer são vocês! –Repentinamente, a luz pisca uma vez.-

Neji- Nem vem que a gente não cai mais nessa! o.ó –A luz piscou pela 2ª vez.

Itachi- o.ô? -Olhou para Deidara- -A luz piscou pela 3ª vez.-

Lee- Deidara, não adianta. Eu vi que você estava com o controle!

Deidara- Er... –Apontou para o controle que ele havia deixado sob a cômoda, bem afastado de todos os presentes.- -A luz piscou pela 4ª vez.-

Todos- OO'

Itachi- É a fiação! É a fiação! X.X – Uns se abraçaram aos outros. A luz apagou, voltando após 5 segundos. Foi então que, ao escutarem uma risada macabra, eles notaram que não estavam mais sozinhos...

**Fim... **

Hanna- Tosco! \o/ Mas deu vontade de fazer, eu tenho uma queda por histórias assim! 8D

Haku e Deidara- -abraçados um ao outro- Samara... x.x

Hanna- É nisso que dá ficar brincando com coisa séria ¬¬' Bem, a fanfic não teve o menor sentido, mas ok... XD E, mande um review ou a Samara vai vir puxar seu pé de noite! oÓ (Zueira, zueira xD) Moral da história- Sejam que nem o Naruto: Não medrosos, mas sim precavidos!o.õ


End file.
